Pendragon: Book One: Konoha
by Sakamoto Itoe
Summary: Pendragon story: Bobby gets shipped off to the Naruto world! What evil plans does Saint Dane have in store for him? well, you'll just have to read to find out! New adventures, new friends, even a new Traveler! Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** ohaiyo! -giggles- miss me? yes, I'm starting a new story. TT-TT yes, I know, I should be working on my Kingdom Keys story, but to be honest, I have writer's block.... so, if you like Pendragon and Naruto, you'll love this story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pendragon - Book One: Konoha**

_Prologue_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was your average day for Bobby Pendragon. Well, as average as you can get for a Traveler. It's been a year since Saint Dane was defeated and all was well with Bobby. He went to school, had his two best friends to hang out with, and best of all- he had his family back. How could life get any better for him? The answer is simple: it couldn't.

This day was like any other day. Bobby woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and then went outside to meet up with Mark and Courtney. They talked about last night's homework assignment as they walked to school.

About half-way there, though, Courtney gasped in shock.

"What is it, Courtney?" Mark asked. Courtney pointed in front of them and the boys followed her finger. There, stood a greasy blond boy, who looked like he was in high school. His sneer grew wider as Bobby and Mark looked at him.

"What's shakin' Chetwynde?"

It was none other than Andy Mitchell a.k.a. Saint Dane. Mark's eyes went wide and Bobby glared.

"What do you want Saint Dane?" Courtney said in an icy voice, narrowing her eyes. Andy chuckles a bit, taking a step closer.

"Oh, nothing much. I just wanted Pendragon to play a little game with me." Andy said in a smug voice, taking another step towards the group. Bobby looked at Andy suspiciously.

"And what game might that be, Saint Dane?" Bobby asked, not trusting Andy at all. Andy smirked and took another step toward him.

"Just another game to control Halla. This time, it's on a new playing field. So, do you want to join?" Andy asked almost casually. Bobby was speechless. Another game to control Halla? Will this never end? Bobby glared again at Andy.

"I suppose I have no choice, now do I?" Bobby asked with venom in his voice. Andy chuckled again.

"No, I suppose you don't. But maybe if you're lucky, you'll miss the turning point in Konoha. You'll just have to hurry and find out." With that, Andy took off toward the Sherwood house- where the second flume was located.

Without thinking, Bobby ran after him, not caring that he left Courtney and Mark behind. When Bobby reached the Sherwood house, it was eerily quiet. He hopped the brick wall and jumped down into the backyard. After scanning the yard- nothing was there- Bobby made his way into the house. The door creaked when he opened it, but Bobby kept going. He walked down to the basement and reached the door of the flume. Quickly, Bobby yanked open the door- just in time to see Andy transform back into Saint Dane and yell _"Konoha!"_ into the flume. The flume activated and Saint Dane grinned at Bobby.

"And so the game begins." Saint Dane said while stepping into the flume and letting the light engulf him. The light faded and Bobby entered the room.

"Konoha!" He shouted as soon as he got to the beginning of the flume. As the light grew brighter, ready to engulf him, Bobby took a deep breath. "Hobey ho, let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** so that's the prologue! grr, the ruler isn't working. =.= so I had to put dashes up..... I hope it's ok.... -giggles- anyways! -grins- tell me what you think! see that little button in the left hand corner? yes, that's the one. press it. leave me a review and i might get the 1st chapter up, that is, if you leave a review. so comment! give me criticism! tell me how bad I suck, I don't care! just review!!!!!


	2. Journal 1

**A/N:** Thank you, winddragonpowers, for adding me to your fav authors and stories. -smiles- much appreciated!!! now, onward with the awaited chapter!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 – Journal 1**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark, Courtney, I'm sorry for leaving you hanging there. I'm writing this journal in the mysterious place called Konoha. Let me start where I left you.

I ran down the street toward the Sherwood house, after Andy Mitchell. As I got to the brick wall bordering the house, I slowed down. I carefully climbed the wall and looked over the other side, surveying the ground. No quigs in sight.

I hopped off the wall and rushed to the front door, not taking any chances in case I overlooked a quig hiding in the shadows. I walked through the front door and slowly made my way to the basement steps.

The house was eerily quiet. With every step I made, the house creaked loudly. I finally made it to the basement, so I made my way over to the flume entrance. I opened the door hurriedly, only to find Andy standing in the light of the flume, smirking widely at me.

"Let the games begin, Pendragon." Andy said, as he transformed back into Saint Dane. The flume engulfed him and in a flash, all was silent. I calmly walked over to the entrance and stared into the darkness.

Konoha… That's where Saint Dane said he was going. I frowned slightly, not liking the fact that I had to leave again. I took a deep breath and faced the flume entrance.

"Konoha!" I shouted. The flume activated and I waited for it to engulf me. The flume ride was as boring as ever, and I had a lot of time to think. Before I knew it, the sweet notes began to sing even louder, signaling the end of the ride.

I landed on my feet softly and waited for my eyes to adjust in the darkness. I was in a cave, and looking around, there didn't seem to be much to it. I saw a pile of clothes close to the exit, so I walked over to investigate.

I pulled out what looked to be dark blue shorts. I set them aside and looked at what else there was. There was a high-collared black t-shirt and some dark blue sandals. I blushed deeply as I spotted some dark blue boxers and dark blue panties. I quickly picked up the boxers and changed into the clothes when I noticed some other things on the ground.

I picked up a strip of cloth with a metal plate attached to the center. In the middle of the metal plate there was a weird swirl design. It looked like a headband, so I tied it to my forehead. It seemed to fit. On the ground was some bandages, a small pouch, and a backpack looking thing. I picked the small pouch up and inspected it. The pouch looked like it could fit on my leg. I opened it and my eyes widened. Inside was about ten sharp knife things, ten ninja stars (**A/N: **which are called shuriken, but he doesn't know that.), and a few dark colored clay balls. I tied the pouch on my right leg and winced.

"Ow. Geez, it digs into the skin… oh, so _that_'s what the bandages are for." I said to myself, feeling a bit stupid. I took the pouch off, tied the bandages around my right leg, and then put the pouch back on.

I opened the backpack and blinked. There were a bunch of scrolls inside. I opened one cautiously and saw it was blank. I shook my head and put the pack on my back. I looked at the sandals and slipped them on. There was a strap that wrapped around my heel, so the sandal stayed securely in place.

"Huh… These are really comfortable." I say, a bit surprised when I stood up. I calmly walked out of the cave and looked around at the scenery. I was surrounded by high trees. In front of me was a small dirt path. I shrugged a bit and followed the path. After a couple minutes of walking, the path broke off in two ways.

I looked to the right and saw a desert in the distance. I looked to the left and saw more trees. I decided to go left. I mean seriously, who wants to get lost in a desert?After about 30 more minutes of walking, I saw a gate in the distance. Past the gate was a village. Maybe I'm in the right place after all. I walk toward the gate and two guards stop me.

"Halt! Who are- Oh? A shinobi? I've never seen you before." The guard on the left said to me, relaxing his defensive stance a bit. The guard on the right, however, didn't relax one bit.

"What is your purpose here? Why are you wearing our symbol?" The guard asked, highly suspicious. I start to panic.

"I need to speak with your leader." I state, but it sounds more like a question. The guard on the right relaxed a bit, but only just.

"Hoshi-san, take him to Hokage-sama. I'll stand guard." The right guard said. The left guard, Hoshi, nodded and I followed him into town.

"Don't mind Shigure-kun, he's just not particular to strangers." Hoshi says cheerfully, as we walked through the streets. I nodded absent mindedly as I looked around the village. Everyone was dressed in a modern, yet old Japanese style. It didn't look like this territory was that advanced.

"Here we are!" Hoshi declared as we stopped a large building in the center of the village.

"Thank you… Hoshi" I say quietly and Hoshi grinned at me.

"No honorifics? Heh, you'll get in trouble quickly with that attitude. -grins- but I don't mind! See you later…. What was your name again?" Hoshi looked at me and I hesitated.

"Pendragon." I said after a minute. Hoshi grinned again.

"Alright then, Pendragon-san. I'll see you later." He waved and walked back the way he came. I looked at the building in front of me and walked inside.

Inside was a small lobby. There was a desk a few feet to the left and a middle-aged short brown haired woman looked up from the computer on her desk.

'Wait, a computer? Wow, this territory is more advanced then I thought…' I thought to myself.

"Can I help you?" the secretary asked politely. I shifted awkwardly.

"Um, I need to see the Hokage…" I said. The secretary brightened a bit.

"Tsunade-sama? I'll take you to her. Maybe now she'll work a little." The secretary stood and walked up the stairs at the end of the room. I followed quietly and soon found myself in front of two double doors. The secretary knocked on one and slowly opened it.

"Tsunade-sama? A shinobi is here to see you." She states. A woman's voice says from inside the room: "Fine, send him in." The secretary smiled a bit at me and gestured for me to enter. I nodded to her and she walked back down the stairs.

I entered the room and saw a middle-aged blond with the biggest- I hate to admit it- bust I've ever seen. The woman looked me up and down then sighed.

"Alright, you're not one of my shinobi. Who are you, and what do you want?" She said, looking at me with a hard stare. Uh-oh. I'm in trouble.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** ooo, what's gonna happen next? XD only I know the answer to that! anyways, please review and tell me what you think. -pouts- I swear, if I don't get at LEAST 5 reviews, I'm not updating. I mean it. ask my friends- they'll scream for you to review, just so I'll update. now, press the magical button and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!


	3. Journal 1, Part 2

**A/N:** I'M BAAACK!!! ^-^ you guys can all thank kimcat for being the 5th reviewer! XD and you guys are all lucky that I was bored, so I typed this chapter up! along with chapter 3! X3 but I'm not updating until at least 8 reviews this time, and I think even I have more reviewers than 3, so it should be easy! anyways, on with the chapter ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Journal 1 Part 2**

**

* * *

**

I hesitated for a moment.

"My name is Pendragon." I finally decided to say. The blond woman sighed and gestured to the chair in front of her desk.

"Please, sit. I have a feeling I'm going to be here awhile." The woman said, leaning backward in her seat to get comfortable. I walked over to the chair slowly and sat down. How was I going to explain this? I sighed inaudibly and looked up to see the woman looking at me attentively.

"Uh….." I fidgeted slightly. This time the woman sighed.

"I'm Tsunade, the Kage of this village. I'm more commonly known as the Hokage. You're wearing one of the shinobi and kunoichi headbands received in this village when they pass the Academy test, yet I don't recognize you as one of my ninjas. So explain. Why are you here, Pendragon-san?" Tsunade asked again, her hard gaze set on me. I gulped.

"Well… you see… my… village… got attacked. And some Konoha shinobi were in my village, passing to complete a mission they were assigned, when it happened. I was running from one of the attackers who saw me trying to escape when they started burning my village and killing everyone. Then a Konoha shinobi came and fought my attacker. The attacker managed to get in a quick blow before the Konoha shinobi was able to kill him. After my attacker was dead, the Konoha ninja turned to me and I saw he was mortally injured. There was a hole, straight through his stomach and he was bleeding badly. He handed me his headband and told me to go to Konoha… He said you could help me… was he wrong?" For a moment, I was so caught up in my false story, I almost believed it myself. Tsunade's eyes softened a bit.

"No, he wasn't wrong. And he was very wise indeed to send you here while your village was under attack." Tsunade said. She looked me over, curiosity in her eyes. "Tell me, do you have any training as a shinobi?" I shook my head lightly.

"No, I don't believe I do. If I did, though, I probably wouldn't be standing here…" I say quietly. Tsunade nods, a mischievous look in her eye.

"Well, since you're posing as a shinobi, might as well be one, right? I'll set you up with a group of genin and you can begin today. It's a good thing it's so early in the morning, ne?" Tsunade replied, laughing loudly. I chuckled a bit, not really getting what she meant. Tsunade then stopped laughing and pressed an intercom button that I didn't notice on her desk until she pressed it.

"Shizune-chan?" There was silence for a moment, and then the voice of the secretary rang through the room.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Can you send word for Kakashi-san to come to my office? I have a new genin for him. Tell him that if he isn't here in 5 minutes, I'll make sure Jiraiya never makes another volume of the Icha Icha series again!" Tsunade threatened in a low tone. Shizune giggled on the other end.

"Will do Tsunade-sama. I'll send for him right away." Tsunade turned to me with a smug look on her face.

"And now we wait." She stated simply. I looked at her weirdly and she just laughed. Within a minute, there was a loud 'poof' sound and a smoke cloud filled the room.

"Tsunade-sama! I'm here! Please don't make Jiraiya-sama stop publishing his Icha- oh, who's this?" A man stood in the middle of the room. As the smoke cleared I could see he was wearing a green vest. I could also see his headband was tilted over his right eye. He was wearing a mask that went up from his vest to cover half of his face, ending after the nose. His silver hair was spiked up in such a way; it seemed to me that it defied gravity. He closed his visible eye and it looked to me like he was smiling.

"Konnichiwa, Kakashi-san. This is Pendragon….." Tsunade looked at me.

"Oh! I'm Bobby. Bobby Pendragon." Both Tsunade and Kakashi looked at me funny.

"Bobby….. Pendragon… Oh, you must have meant Pendragon Bobby-kun. Such a silly mistake" Tsunade chuckled a bit, but Kakashi kept staring at me.

"Alright Kakashi-san, this is Bobby-kun. He will be a new addition to your team. He knows little to nothing about shinobi training, so you must teach him from the basics." Kakashi nodded at this information and signaled for me to come to him. I stood next to him and Tsunade grinned.

"Bai bai, Bobby-kun. Have fun at training." Somehow, I don't think she really wished I'd have fun. Kakashi put a hand on my shoulder, and before I knew it, my world was spinning. It stopped after a minute and there was smoke everywhere.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!!!!" Three voices screamed simultaneously. I blinked a bit and Kakashi stepped in front of me before the smoke cleared.

"Gomen, gomen. I was walking over here when a black cat crossed my path. You know what they say about black cats, so I had to take the long way around." Kakashi said without a falter. Wow, he was such a liar.

"You're such a liar Kakashi-sensei, nya!!!!" A female voice said. Kakashi chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"You caught me, Saki-chan. The truth is, I was called into Tsunade-sama's office to pick up the new member to our squad." Kakashi said. I sweatdropped. For some reason, I don't think they will believe him.

"You're a liar, dattebayou!" A male voice said. Yup, I was right. They didn't believe him.

"No really! I was there! See? Here's your new team mate!" After that was said, Kakashi stepped aside to reveal me. I waved my hand slightly and looked at the people in front of me. There were two girls and two boys.

The closest girl to me was a girl with pink hair. Yes, you read it right. PINK hair. It was short, ending at about her chin, and her headband was pulling back her hair leaving two bangs on either side of her face in a stylish fashion. The girl had green eyes and she was wearing a red dress with dark blue skin-tight shorts underneath it. On her right leg was the pouch with weapons in it. She was also wearing the sandals I was wearing.

There was a raven-haired boy sitting next to her. His hair was spiked back in a way that reminded me of a duck, with two bangs on either side of his face. He had coal black eyes that seemed non-caring. On his forehead was his headband. He was wearing a high-collared blue shirt, like me, only lighter blue, and cream-colored shorts. He too, was wearing the pouch and sandals.

Next to the raven-haired boy was a girl with long, crimson colored hair. And get this, she had cat ears. Yes, you read it right again, CAT ears. And a cat tail. Her short bangs were covering her forehead and hiding the headband that was tied there. Her eyes were a lighter shade of crimson than her hair, and they seemed to light up when she saw me looking at her. She was wearing a knee-length blueish-black dress with slits up both sides revealing the black shorts underneath. She too wore the pouch and sandals.

Standing next to the cat girl was a boy with short, spiky yellow hair. He had his headband on his forehead and his cerulean blue eyes sparkled with excitement. He was wearing an orange jump suit, but I could see a black shirt under the orange jacket. To complete his look, the pouch was on his leg and he was wearing the sandals.

"This is Bobby-san. He'll be training with us from this day forward." Kakashi said, breaking the silence. The cat girl ran up to me, her eyes gleaming.

"Ooooooh~! He's soooooo kawaii!!! Can I have him Kakashi-sensei? Can I, pleeeeeeeease~?" The girl asked, her eyes widening in a pout. I took a step back. What was I? A pet? Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"No, Saki. You can't have him. You already have Sasuke and Naruto. Isn't that enough?"

"That neko doesn't own me, Kakashi-sensei…" The raven-haired boy says. The cat girl, Saki, pouted even more and whined, tears forming in her eyes.

"B-b-b-but Kakashi-sensei~! He's hott!!! TT-TT Keko says she wants him…." Saki whined, tugging at Kakashi's arm. I took another step back, thoroughly freaked out.

"Oi! Saki-chan! Get your ass back here and leave the new guy alone! And tell Keko she has Kyuubi!" The blond boy said, looking a bit pissed off. Saki huffed, tears still in her eyes.

"But Naruto-kun~! He's soooooo yummy~! I know for a fact that you wouldn't mind having him too!!! And Keko says she'd threesome!" Saki says, walking back over to the blond, Naruto. Naruto started laughing.

"That sounds like Keko! Heh. Oi, new guy! Come on over and introduce yourself!" Naruto shouted. I blinked. This place was… weird. Kakashi guided me over to where they were sitting and had me sit down on a tree stump across from the strange group.

"Ok, you all know what to do. Tell him your name, your likes and dislikes, and your dreams for the future." Kakashi said. He pointed to the pink haired girl. "You first."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. My likes are…" Sakura glanced over at the raven-haired boy and she giggled a bit. "My dislikes are Naruto… And Saki. And my dreams for the future are…." Sakura glanced over at the raven-haired boy again and blushed heavily. I blinked a bit, not really wanting to ask. The raven-haired boy sighed.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like a lot of things and I dislike everything. My dream is really an ambition, and that's to kill… a _certain_ someone." Wow… that was intense… Saki giggled a bit. "My turn!"

"I'm Itoe Sakamoto! But you can call me Saki! My likes are Itachi- who's Sasuke's older brother, who's the certain someone he wants to kill- sushi, Naruto, sushi, ramen, and oh, did I mention sushi? My dislikes are Sasuke, his fangirls, and anyone who is mean to my friends. Aaaaaand~, my dream is to find a place that I belong!" Saki said, all in one breath. Everyone stared at her as she tried to regain her breath. Naruto shook his head.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are ramen, Saki, ramen, Iruka-sensei, ramen, ramen, and oh, did I mention ramen? My dislikes are that Sasuke-teme, his fangirls, and people who disrespect me and Saki. My dream is to become the Hokage, Dattebayou!" Naruto said, fiddling with his headband the entire time.

"I'm Pendragon Bobby…" I said, feeling weird to say my last name first. "My likes are…" The Yankees and, "My friends." Which is true. "My dislikes are…" The Red Sox… oh, and Saint Dane. "People who manipulate others." Which would _be_ Saint Dane. "My dream is…" To beat Saint Dane for the last time and go _home_. "To be home with my loved ones." At the last one, everyone looked at me weird. I just shrugged.

Kakashi stood up and motioned for me to do the same. "I'm going to take Bobby and see how qualified he is for training. We'll be back in about an hour." After that was said, Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder and I was spinning again. So much for my normal day of school…

* * *

**A/N:** Yup, so much for Bobby's 'normal' days XD ok, so like I said before, I'm not updating until I get 8 reviews. -angry face- and you all know I mean what I say. -suddenly happy- ^-^ so please review! It makes me happy!


	4. Journal 1, Part 3

**A/N:** ^-^ and here's the new chapter, like I promised! ^^; I had to finish it, but I posted. I suddenly feel sorry for Bobby... -looks to the side- you'll see why in the middle of reading this chapter... -laughs- this is what you get with OCs and their daily lives. Ok, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Journal 1 Part 3

* * *

**

Once I stopped spinning, it took all of my strength not to just pass out right there. We were standing in another training area with three kids and another guy staring at us.

"What brings you here, Kakashi-san?" the man said. He was wearing a green spandex jumpsuit, and if that wasn't bad enough, he had a black, bowl-cut hairstyle and big, black bushy eyebrows. Kakashi sighed a bit.

"We're here to measure Bobby-san's chakra with Neji's Byakugan, if you don't mind Gai." The man in the spandex struck a very disturbing pose.

"You got it, Kakashi-san!" Kakashi led me over to the three kids. One boy looked like an exact replica of Gai, only in the form of a 13 year old child. Very creepy. Next to the Gai-mini-me was a girl with brown hair that was in two buns on top of her head. She was wearing a Chinese-like pink top and blue khaki pants; she just smiled up at me. Last, there was another girl with long brown hair that went all the way down to her mid-back. Where her hair ended, was a hair-tie that kept her hair together. She was wearing a unique tan shirt with sleeves that went down to her elbows, and blue khaki pants. The one thing that stood out the most about her was her lavender-colored eyes. They were breath-taking.

"Bobby-san, this is Neji-san." Kakashi said, directing me to the Lavender-eyed girl. She nodded politely and I nodded back.

"Pleased to meet you, miss." Everyone stayed silent. Gai-mini-me started laughing really hard, followed by the Chinese girl- who just started giggling- and their sensei just shook his head. Neji frowned deeply, looking angry.

"Um… Bobby-san? Neji-san is a boy…" Kakashi stated with a big sweatdrop on the back of his head. Crap. I'm such an idiot.

Neji stood up and walked to the center of the field.

"Well come on. Are you just going to stand there like an idiot, or are you going to finish what you came for and stop wasting my time?" Neji said in a low, arrogant voice. Yep, he was definitely a guy. Kakashi led me over to stand in front of Neji.

"Alright Neji-san. Just looking, alright?" Neji sighed and nodded.

"Byakugan!" Veins surrounded Neji's eyes and it looked as if he could see right through me. He frowned a bit. "How is this possible?" He asked lightly. Kakashi frowned.

"How is what possible?" Kakashi asked, looking from me to Neji. Neji frowned even deeper.

"It seems as though he has more chakra than Naruto and Saki combined… I do not see how this is possible… What clan is he from?" Kakashi hesitated.

"He… Isn't from a clan… In fact, he's not even a proper shinobi. He's never been through shinobi training in his life." Kakashi stated. I nodded a bit, to add to the true story. Neji frowned even deeper, which I didn't even think was possible.

"He is very… Interesting…" yeah, thanks. Talk about me like I'm not here. Kakashi nodded and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Neji-san. We'll be off now." And again, I was sent into a spinning frenzy.

* * *

Okay, so I definitely wasn't expecting this once I landed… When my feet touched the ground, I closed my eyes and put a hand to my head. Man, that makes you dizzy.

"Yo g-…" Kakashi falls silent in the middle of his sentence. I open my eyes and blink. Once. Twice. Three times. Nope, the image is still there. Yeah, it's definitely not a dream. I feel a bit lightheaded and I notice something warm trickling down from my nose. Huh, weird…

The scene was very simple. Saki was straddling Sasuke with Naruto hugging her from behind. The only problem was, they were _**naked**_. Yes, naked. They were having _**sex**_. Yes, sex. It looked like Naruto was inside Saki from the back and Sasuke was enjoying his time as Saki was riding him.

I felt my face heat up and I was sure I was the color of a lobster. My face just got darker at the sounds they were making. Kakashi coughs loudly and the trio stops moving for a second and Saki grins, not in the least bit ashamed at getting caught.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! -grins wider- We didn't think you guys would be back so soon!" She giggled slightly and moved against Sasuke, earning a moan from him. "Wanna join us?"

I almost passed out right then and there. Sure, I've looked through a Playboy magazine once, but this was way over the top. It was like an XXX rated movie! Kakashi coughs again and I finally tore my gaze away from the trio to look at him. I could see his face was red with a blush and where his nose was, on his mask, was a big red stain- that just seemed to get bigger.

"No Saki-chan. -coughs- You guys finish up. We need to finish Bobby-san's training." Kakashi turned around and I followed his example.

Soon I heard even more exotic sounds and I felt my face grow redder. After about ten minutes, there was a chorus of shouts.

"NARUTO! AH, SASUKE!"

"SAKI!"

It followed with heavy panting and I was sure that my face was the color of Saki's hair. There was some rustling of clothes being put on and suddenly, I felt a body hug me from behind, pressing against my back.

"Did you enjoy the show, _Bobby-kun_?" Saki whispered huskily in my ear.

SPLOOSH! THUD!

A river of blood shot out of my nose and I blacked out.

* * *

"…kun… Bobby-kun!" I woke up groggily and opened my eyes with a groan. I looked up to see crimson orbs staring at me.

"What happened?" Saki giggled a bit, her eyes glittering in amusement.

"You fainted from blood loss. Even Kakashi-sensei didn't have _that_ bad a nosebleed. -giggles- Were you thinking dirty thoughts Bobby-kun?" Saki said in a teasing tone. I feel my face heat up again and I knew I was blushing.

"Wow… A nosebleed?" I asked, still a bit embarrassed. I don't remember ever having a nosebleed before… I mean sure, when I got punched in the nose, it bled, but it's not the same thing.

"-giggles- yes, a nosebleed. Must have been your first one, ne? Or else you wouldn't have asked." Saki said, her eyes glittering with a knowing look. I nodded a bit and sat up.

"So… uh… What are we doing?" I asked, looking around. Saki shrugs a bit and it was then that I noticed Sakura laying face down in a pool of blood beside the log she was sitting at before Kakashi made me go with him to find Neji. I blink a bit.

"Um… What's Sakura doing over there, lying in blood?" I asked, not to sure I wanted to know the answer. Saki giggled, but Naruto answered.

"Oh, Saki-chan asked Sakura-chan if she wanted to join in our threesome, but Sakura-chan shook her head and then passed out with a nosebleed at the sight of all of us naked together… I don't know why though…" Saki went over and patted Naruto on the head.

"Oh you poor, poor naïve little thing…" She cooed. Naruto looked at Saki with a lifted eyebrow and Saki giggled. I stood up and found Kakashi reading his orange book. I walked up over to him and leaned in, looking at the book upside down. My eyes widened and I blushed, quickly backing away and sitting beside Sasuke, who was sitting beside Kakashi. Kakashi chuckled a bit and looked at me.

"Too much to handle?" He was referring to the picture I saw from the book. God, this guy was a pervert. It was just like the threesome I witnessed, only with a guy and a girl, and it wasn't as bad. Still, that sort of stuff I'm not used to.

Sasuke looks over at me and I laughed nervously. He rolls his eyes and sighs… Then he slung his arm over my shoulder. I react on reflex and I quickly moved away, landing on my butt on the ground. I could feel my face heat up in another blush and I glared at Sasuke.

"I'm not gay." I growled out. Sasuke smirked at me and crossed his arms.

"Neither am I. I'm bi." He said that with such pride, I could barely believe it. Naruto and Saki were stifling their laughter behind me and I stood up. I sat back down, this time on the other side of Kakashi. Kakashi chuckled again and stood up, closing his book.

"Let's begin training, shall we?" Kakashi calmly walked over to a very tall tree and looked over to me. "Bobby-san, could you come over here? You too Saki, Naruto."

We all walked over to him and Sasuke just sat there to watch.

"Now Bobby-san, I want you to climb this tree without using your hands. Alright?" I looked at Kakashi like he was crazy as he handed me a kunai.

"And how, exactly, am I supposed to do that?" I asked, a bit skeptically. Kakashi grinned and looked over to Saki and Naruto.

"Saki-chan? Naruto-kun? Care to demonstrate?" They both nodded and made a hand sign with their hands. Then they both ran past me and run up two separate trees. Seriously, they ran all the way to the top. Saki giggled and jumped down from the top and landed gracefully. I looked back at Kakashi.

"What's the kunai for?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"That's to mark your place if you fall. If you feel yourself starting to fall, quickly slash the tree and land on your feet." Kakashi stated, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

I took a deep breath and made the same hand sign Saki and Naruto used. I could feel energy gathering within me and I focused on my feet. Soon, I felt the energy on my feet and I took off, speeding up the tree with agility I didn't know I had. I almost made it to the very top when I felt the energy in my legs run out. I quickly slashed the bark and grabbed the nearest tree branch, swinging around it and landing in a sitting position on top of it.

I looked down and I wish I hadn't. Saki waved and covered her mouth like she was giggling. Then she cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted up to me.

"Wow! That was awesome for your first try! You almost got to the top! C'mon down and we'll teach you more stuff! Kakashi-sensei says so!" I hug the tree I was sitting on and weakly called back.

"Can't… Too high…" Saki tilted her head in confusion. That is, until Naruto said something. She grinned and cupped her mouth again.

"You scared of heights? Don't worry, I'll come get cha!" With that, she started running up the tree and in no time she reached me. She grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Now, just close your eyes and jump with me. I promise you'll be fine." I look at her like she's crazy for a minute before closing my eyes tightly. I felt a tug on my arm and I jumped with her.

I waited to hit the ground. And waited. And waited. I finally decided to open my eyes and I saw everyone grinning at me.

"What?" I asked. They all shook their heads and started walking toward a lake one the side of the training field. I followed them, thoroughly confused. When we stopped, we were in front of a huge lake. I looked at Kakashi, lifting one eyebrow up. Kakashi laughed slightly and smiled with his eye.

"Now that you've mastered the tree-climbing technique, you're going to try walking on water." Kakashi said, still smiling. I don't know why I said what I did next. Probably an impulse reaction. But still, I said it.

"Like Jesus?" Now everyone stared at me. I blushed again and shook my head. "Nevermind, forget I said anything."

"Ok then… Saki, Naruto. Go ahead and demonstrate." Kakashi said, waving a hand toward the lake. Saki and Naruto both made the same hand signs they did with the tree-climbing and focused their chakra. Then they both calmly walked on top of the water until they got to the middle of the lake then they turned around and came back.

Apparently, yes, just like Jesus… I shrugged and made the same hand sign Saki and Naruto did, focusing on my feet. After I felt power gather at my feet a slowly stepped onto the lake. I walked over to the middle of the lake where Saki and Naruto stopped and turned around.

"Ok Bobby-san, you can come back now!" I nodded and walked back, making sure to take my time. After I got back on dry land Saki hugged me.

"That was great Bobby-kuuuun!" Kakashi smiled at me and I blushed slightly. Naruto shook his head and Sasuke rolled his eyes as he picked the still passed out Sakura up.

"I think you guys deserve the rest of the day off. Sasuke-kun, take Sakura-chan to her house and you can go home. Naruto-kun, Saki-chan, you're free to go. When you feel ready Bobby-kun, come to Hokage-sama's office to discuss your housing arrangements."

We all nodded and Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke. Saki got off me and brushed the hair out of her face. I stared at her hand as I saw something very familiar on it. It was a Traveler's ring.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it! ^-^ this time I won't update until 12 reviews, ok? so review!


End file.
